The Biostatistics Core supports all research activities within the SPORE, including Projects, Developmental Projects and other Cores. The Core will provide collaboration and consultation on study design, data management and quality control, and data analysis and interpretation to SPORE researchers. The specific aims are to: 1. Provide biostatistical collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. The Biostatistics Core will work with SPORE researchers on protocol and study design, sample size and statistical power issues, and identifying appropriate data analysis methods; we will collaborate on proposed and future projects including ensuing grant applications. The Core will support the monitoring of clinical studies, provide statistical analyses of studies, and participate in manuscript preparation. 2. Provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure. The Core will support efficient management of data resources by consulting on database design and security, design of efficient data collection methods, and development of data quality assurance and auditing procedures. 3. Provide consulting and statistical education to SPORE researchers. In addition to the formal collaborative efforts, the Biostatistics Core will be available for ongoing, informal consultation with researchers over the duration of the SPORE and will provide statistical mentoring to researchers with limited experience conducting research.